User talk:JonTheVGNerd
__TOC__ Regarding your Talk page archival I have decided to add the "ArchiveList" template to your page in place of a simple link to your archive, as I feel that it looks better, and also automatically adds archive links when a new archive is created, thereby eliminating the need to manually add links to your Talk page archives. If you do not like it, you can revert my edit. There is also another template for talk page archives called "Archives", which you can easily add by changing the code to . TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 01:05, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :You are welcome. However, just to inform you, you are very likely to fail in your request to be promoted to Patroller, as I have changed my vote to "No" due to the votes and comments of other Staff and former Staff, which have convinced me that you are not ready to be a Patroller. My apologies, but you need to prove that you understand how to be a good Staff member before you can become one: try again in a few months after proving that you do understand, and I am confident that you can succeed in a promotion. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 01:52, March 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Fair enough. Like I said in my comment on the "Requests for Promotion" page, I do believe that you are able to perform as a Patroller, but you need to prove that you can perform as one. I would suggest that you first study our policies carefully, then start checking pages for violations: a good place to start is by checking images for Media Policy violations, issuing Media Policy reminders to first-time offenders, and informing me or another member of Staff for repeat offenders; that was how I earned my stripes. Good luck with that. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 02:09, March 8, 2016 (UTC) ::By the way, I happened to notice that you have left an apology on "Gboyers"' Talk page on Grand Theft Wiki regarding your behavior on this wiki in 2008: it is this which convinced me that you have since changed from your former behavior, as the fact that you are willing to acknowledge your errors - even if it is 8 years after the event - proves to me that you have become a different user than you were then, and I applaud you for that. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 02:28, March 8, 2016 (UTC) "Moombeam" Haha, thanks for noticing that. I was wondering why the link wasn't showing correctly after reassuring myself the page "Moonbeam Custom" did exit xD Thanks pal. :) Monk Talk 16:14, April 15, 2016 (UTC) RE: I only removed those that were obivous enough (such as Bestia GTS = BESTIAGTS), because internal names don't include spacing, and this is generic among all internal names, so imo it's not worth listing. Otherwise, good job for adding them all. 13:47, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Kicked out of Car I don't know. I would think they may have patched it by now. I'll ask him later today if I see him. RoachTheIntelCollector (talk) 14:30, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Patroller Congratulations, you're now a patroller! *Your probation ends on 26/10/16 *We need to know your country/origin *You need a staff picture (that fits) for the Staff page. *Feel free to list your specialities for the staff page - they go underneath your user name. - Monk Talk 23:12, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Rfp Hey man. I went for Admin, could you vote?-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 08:25, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Dune The Dune is intended for off-road use, and as such, is supposed to be able to pass over curb-like structure, be it dunes (hence the name) or mounds of land. If the vehicle tips over just because it passes over something so minor, it IS easy to tip over. The whole point is it is MEANT to be capable of this, and no other vehicle tips over as easily as the Dune when passing over things. Please do not reword this, as that certainly is not explaining how bad the tipping-over physics of this truck really are. Monk Talk 18:10, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Next Gen Cars Spawning Well, I've been playing on my brother's Xbox One and yep, I found a Blista Compact. Tried to access it, and boom, it locked me out. Apologies for the low quality, it's still processing. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 21:26, September 4, 2016 (UTC) :Nice....and erm why did you recolor my Baller LE? It was perfectly fine white xD Monk Talk 06:50, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Tuners And Outlaws update trailer How did you know it was false? It looked pretty convincing in a lot of ways. Mortsnarg (talk) 20:42, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Nevermind, my mistake, just noticed that it was fan-made; still a cool concept though. Mortsnarg (talk) 20:44, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Regarding being kicked from Grand Theft Auto Online sessions for inactivity Good day, since you mention being kicked from GTA Online sessions for inactivity on the Community Noticeboard, I wish to inform you of a useful way to avoid being kicked for long periods of time: you simply need to go to any of your apartments (or any player's apartment, as long as the owner does not leave the session), sit down on a seat near the television, then watch television (the television itself does not actually need to be on). However, this will not prevent you from being kicked from the session if the game is in the background, such as when it is minimized. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 05:16, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :I see. If you wish to earn a lot of money in a relatively short period of time without other players, I would personally suggest doing the Sightseer and Headhunter VIP work repeatedly and alternately in a private session. Alternatively, I still find Heists to be one of the best ways to earn money (provided you do not have incompetent teammates). If you want to do CEO work in relative peace, I would suggest trying to find an empty or near-empty public lobby. Finally, there is a connection glitch that can occur on the Xbox One (though I am unsure whether this occurs on other platforms) that results in players being unable to connect to other players in a public session - causing them to always be placed in a solo public Freemode session until the entire game is restarted - which you might be able to exploit to your advantage if the CEO work that you are doing can be done with only one person, as it would then be impossible for anyone to join your public Freemode session, though the game will still regard it as public. To cause this glitch to occur on the Xbox One, you simply need to either put the console on standby or disconnect your Internet connection while still connected to a GTA Online session, then restart the console or Internet connection and try to reconnect to a public session. However, as I mentioned previously, I do not know whether this method will work on other platforms, but you may try it. I hope that I was of assistance. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:01, October 27, 2016 (UTC) ::You are a lot like me in the sense of not wishing to purchase Shark Cards with real money: I personally do not like buying them because I feel like they are an "easy shortcut", because I like the sense of achievement and pride that earning all my money myself gives me, and also because I personally find them a waste of money. I highly recommend the glitch that I mentioned earlier, as it is quite easy to perform: I have never found a use for it until you mentioned your problem, but have encountered it countless times. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:47, October 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::No idea why switching tabs causes the game to instantly kick you for idling. I caught it red handed when switching back and seeing the "30s left before kicked or idling too long", I though, F*** you! Ways of avoiding it when AFK (but not switching tabs) are as Konan said, watch TV, or alternatively, sit your controller upside down (on PC too if you have one) and allow the camera joystick to constantly spin the camera. ::::Easy Money: Konan said it, just repeatedly play Sightseer and Headhunter. I find it best to really just do Headhunter with friends who're in my crew, that earns me 30k each time, then we just play a stunt race in-between while waiting for the 5 min wait time. ::::CEO Missions: This one's a bitch. Contact WildBrick on this, he knows the necessary bits of info to get empty public lobbies, but I have found a successful one on Xbox One. Using an app called Lag Switch can be used to lag internet and drop your connection from everyone else, while still allowing enough connection to remain yourself in the session. It takes at least an hour for people one by one to return, although they usually leave straight away. Haven't done any CEO on PC so I can't remember exactly how to get empty public lobbies, but I'm sure it's so much easier on PC. Monk Talk 09:20, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::30sec idle timer only happens if you play in Fullscreen. If you play in Windowed Borderless you get the full 15 minutes if you Alt-Tab. :::::And yes, it's very easy to get permanent empty public lobbies on PC that you can also toggle on-off (want players? turn it off. don't want players? turn it on.) on the fly. Can tell how but on chat only. 10-27-2016, 07:44:18 (EDT) Probation Congratulations, you have passed your probation. You are officially a Patroller of GTA Wiki. :) Monk Talk 17:35, October 27, 2016 (UTC) User Loser I guess I am the user loser. They ryhme= Im the loser:(Megaguyfan1 (talk) 16:07, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :Can you add a summary when sending a message to user Mega guy ? May i ask, what does that mean you're user loser ? --GTAFan86 (talk) 16:13, November 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Not sure what, but I'm betting this is going a bit far. 16:39, November 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::I agree with you Johnny. GTAFan86 (talk) 16:42, November 14, 2016 (UTC) MIHAJLO150 (talk) 12:00, December 14, 2016 (UTC) I just wanna to tell you that I have changed one page about San Fierro in 3D Universe. See if my change have been helpfull (note: this change is in the infobox). Talk page response Good day Johnny, I have responded to your message on Monk's Talk page. Please feel free to view it and respond if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 21:06, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :Good day Johnny, I have again replied to your message on Monk's Talk page. Please feel free to view it and respond if you wish. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:41, December 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Good day Johnny, I have again replied to your message on Monk's Talk page. Please feel free to view it and respond if you wish. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 23:30, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Re: Comparison of two Tempestas Good day Johnny, and Merry Christmas! No offense, but why did you send me the images of the two Tempestas? As you probably already know, Monk is the one who is an expert with cars, not me. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:39, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Season's Greetings! Wishing all GTA Wiki Staff a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and a Happy and Prosporous New Year! TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:07, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi, please see my message on the Kalahari talk page.Darkgreenmeme (talk) 11:07, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Re: PC specs Good day Johnny, I have responded to your message on Monk's Talk page. Please feel free to view it and respond if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:59, January 16, 2017 (UTC) RE: Need help on GTA Forums Check your spam folder. If nothing is there, make a new account and then a Support thread so that an admin can reset the password for you. 03-16-2017, 10:53:01 (EST) Referred by a Friend Hey man. I just came over from the Just Cause Wiki after talking to my buddy GMRE there. He said that a few of the people on this wikia know how to use images in their custom signatures, you included. So I just wanted to ask if you'd give me some tips/advice/tutorials/etc. On how to do that. Blu Razgriz (talk) 02:28, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Good luck Such terrible news. We hope you and your family will be safe. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:12, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Diabolus The Diabolus' are known as "DIABLOUS" in the files diablous diablous DIABLOUS DIABLOUS PRINCIPL Also, please don't guess the dial and dial texture names. Monk Talk 12:38, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Staff specialties Hi Johnny. I've listed the staff specialization on the Staff article. It would be helpful if you could add a few to your staff box. Cheers! - Monk Talk 22:40, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Wiki work You know, this is a wiki, right? Not just a place for you to maintain a documentation of your vehicular portfolio? I'm sorry to say but I don't see as much constructive contribution as I originally expected. Monk Talk 20:58, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Hustler You can't just assume that because it's fast, it's the fastest muscle car in its class - have you compared it against other vehicles? On the road? On the dirt? Around a circuit? Around a test track? On various terrain? On a flat straight mile? It's these kind of assumptions that put information at risk of being disputed. I'm going to run a some tests on it and see what values we're seeing. Btw, this may be of interest to you, an insight into how my latest tests are the most accurate we're getting. Monk Talk 21:07, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Quick Question Hey man, could you rename my fifth military alliance command page to 666th allied-axis division? If so, It would be much appreciated. 14:44, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Concerns You don't even know how to use your tools? Why did you apply for a staff position and months later, not figure out what you're actually doing? Staffers are here to do tasks that regular users cannot - tools they can be trusted with and will use on command. Monk Talk 21:03, March 27, 2018 (UTC) OK I'll end this permanently. I promise.Kintobor (talk) 20:46, April 12, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Wishing all Staff members a late Merry Christmas and a Happy and Prosperous New Year! My apologies for the late greetings, I took a break from editing during the holiday period. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 02:39, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I have made a Request for Promotion to the position of Bureaucrat. Please vote and/or comment when you are available. This message was sent to all Staff members. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:00, January 16, 2019 (UTC) about the triad leader yes, wu zi mu is the leader, but this character is also a leader, it is confirmed in the "pier 69" mission. ducktales [[User talk:Ducktales37|'NES']] 07:18, May 27, 2019 (UTC) RE: Discord Oh. Did not really expected anyone to wonder my account deletion in Discord, but I guess it is not a problem for me anyways. I deleted my account because I was much of an annoyance around there and was not fulfilling my admin duties properly, so my solution was simply deleting the account. Yes, I know there were better solutions than that, but I guess I was not in the mood to even think about that. And yes, it is my fault for messing around. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:21, August 31, 2019 (UTC)